deltafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadgee's Rescue Mission
Part 1: Embracing Inner Darkness (RP) Part 2: ???'s Request Delta The Snivy Anti-Cerberus: What brings you here? 10:48 I never turn back Shadgee tries to attack him Shadgee: YOU HURT MY FRIEND! 10:48 Delta The Snivy Anti-Cerberus: No Anti-Cerberus, I just guard hell Anti-Cerberus, Also I sometimes play video games with my home boy Anti-Charon 10:49 I never turn back Shadgee: Okay... Delta The Snivy Anti-Cerberus: Now, may you answer my question? 10:51 I never turn back Shadgee: I'm here to blow your friends the f**k up! Shadgee: They hurt my friend! 10:52 Delta The Snivy AC: You may pass... If you answer my riddle 10:52 I never turn back Shadgee: OK.... 10:53 Delta The Snivy AC: What is weaker than a Fakegee but considered a god? I never turn back Shadgee: Good question.... Shadgee: I GOT IT! Shadgee: He's right here...... Shadgee puts an arrow on fire and tries to shoot it at AC 10:56 Delta The Snivy AC: Ow, the answer was John Cena you dick, you may pass 10:56 I never turn back Shadgee passes Delta The Snivy Anti-Charon: Halt! Anti-Charon: You can't swim you way through this river 10:58 I never turn back Shadgee: Okay.... 10:58 Delta The Snivy Anti-Charon: You can use my boat, if you cure my anger 10:58 I never turn back Shadgee: OK. Shadgee: Anger is bad. 10:59 Delta The Snivy Anti-Charon: YOU INSOLENT FOOL 10:59 I never turn back Shadgee: The only angry people are weirdos that suck Shadgee: And you don't suck, right? 10:59 Delta The Snivy Anti-Charon: YOU DICK!!! 10:59 I never turn back Shadgee: Hot. 11:00 Delta The Snivy Anti-Charon: DROWN IN THE RIVER OF DEATH, OR START BEING SERIOUS ABOUT THIS I never turn back Shadgee: OK. Be dank and cure all anger. Shadgee puts a light in the river. 11:02 Delta The Snivy Anti-Charon becomes dank and MLG and is now super happy Anti-Charon: OK homie get in mah dank boat 11:02 I never turn back Shadgee: k Shadgee goes in it 11:03 Delta The Snivy *Anti-Charon crosses the river to Anti-Magicent's lair* I never turn back Shadgee: Is that where I go? 11:04 Delta The Snivy Anti-Charon: Yep 11:04 I never turn back Shadgee walks in Shadgee gets out a arrow and a bow Shadgee: Hello? 11:04 Delta The Snivy AM: Welcome *Shadgee cannot move* 11:05 I never turn back Shadgee: What the heck? 11:07 Delta The Snivy *Anti-Shadgee appears in front of Shadgee, with his armor on* I never turn back Shadgee: You mother f**ker 11:08 Delta The Snivy AS: Only one Shadgee can exist in this multiverse... AS: And that will be me! AS: I not only have your armor, but I also have Delta's power 11:09 I never turn back Shadgee: At least you don't have *Spider serum drops out of Shadgee's pocket Shadgee: DANG IT! HOW'D IT GET THERE? 11:09 Delta The Snivy AS: Spider Serum? 11:09 I never turn back Shadgee: Yes.... 11:09 Delta The Snivy *AS tries to stop Shadgee by throwing him Gay Serum I never turn back Shadgee: I just want to move. 11:11 Delta The Snivy AM: I'll let you move, and I'll spare Delta, if you join us.. Delta The Snivy *Something crashes in AM's Lair AM: YOU? AM: THE ONE I TRADED BEAUTY FOR WISDOM, YOUR BACK TO ORIGINAL STATE? ???: Yes, but I has an name you know, and Shadgee, it's not ??? anymore, it's - AM: I DON'T GIVE A F*** ABOUT YOUR NAME! *??? free's Shadgee, then Shadgee kills Anti-Shadgee, put's on his armor, and then proceeds to kill Anti-Delta, reviving the real Delta* AM: Damn it, you win this time.... *AM teleports Shadgee, ??? and Delta to the over world* Part 4: Too close for comfort Category:RP's